Should I Stay?
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Cuddy POV songfic...Song by Gabrielle...Wanna hear my claim to fame? Gabrielle is a famous singer in the UK, where I live. My mum’s cousin Darren is her keyboard player, and my mum’s cousin Lee used to play drums for her. How cool is that? HUDDY


Should I Stay?

Cuddy POV songfic

**Song by Gabrielle**

Wanna hear my claim to fame? Gabrielle is a famous singer in the UK, where I live. My mum's cousin Darren is her keyboard player, and my mum's cousin Lee used to play drums for her. How cool is that?

_**Here I am, waiting for a sign, **_

_**I never seem to know if you want me in your life**_

I wait around, waiting for a sign.

Do you want me?

Do you not?

Are you screwing with me?

Could this work?

My mind is full of these questions, questions I don't have the answer to.

So I sit around and wait, putting my life on hold, giving up on love with anyone else, just waiting for that glimmer of hope.

That's what keeps me hanging on, your little ambiguous signals.

_**Where do I stand?  
I just don't know**_

I don't know where I am with you.

One second I know, then you go off and be a jerk AGAIN.

I just don't get this whole situation between us, it's so confusing.

I push forward, you pull back, then you come closer and push me away again.

I am just sick of it.

_**  
I never feel I know you  
'Cause you blow hot and you blow cold**_

I always thought I knew you the most out of everyone, even Wilson.

But sometimes, I'm really not sure, you want something with me the next and then you close yourself off again, like you always do.

You're the source of all of the confusion in my life.

_**It seems I've grown attached  
Though we're not the perfect match  
I just can't explain  
**_The feelings I have for you over the years have grown, and they're now so strong that I wonder if it could be love.

But it has to be two-sided for that.

We're definitely not perfect together, but I guess that no one is.

We argue a lot, but that's part of our flirtation, our foreplay, something that the outside world mistakes for hate.

See what I mean? It's so confusing that the words escape me.

_**  
Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go**_

Should I stay feeling this way?

Or should I just move on?

But the big question is, do I want to?

Life without feeling that way for you, life without arguing constantly with you, flirting and our cat and mouse game, I guess is simply not life.

_**  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way  
**_I feel like sometimes I hold you back.

Maybe if I stopped pushing, you'd come to me in your own time.

But you'd never say it to me, even if you tried to, the words would just come out wrong and upset me.

And you know that, so everything goes quiet between us.

_**  
I feel your warmth**_

_**Got me wanting more**_

_**You've left the door half open  
I'm in two minds to explore**_

I feel like sometimes you're an actual human being, capable of affection and intimacy. You radiate warmth in your friendly mood, and you seem so much more approachable.

When this happens, I want you even more.

The door to your heart is part open, and I want to dive in and take a look around.

I want to be in your heart, but you won't let me.

_**But then again am I being honest, being truthful to myself?**_

Am I being loyal to myself?

Do I actually deserve this? This constant cat and mouse game, tugging on my heart strings and cutting them one by one.

_**Can I see my life without you?  
Could I be with someone else?**_

I really couldn't see my life without you in it House.

You're part of the furniture now, I couldn't imagine not having you there.

Could I see myself with anyone but you?

Maybe I do, but my dreams of the perfect life seem to revolve around you.

Family, marriage, kids.

Think that it could be fate?

Of course not, you don't believe in it.

_**  
It seems I've grown attached, though we're not the perfect match  
I just can't explain  
**_My head's in a whirl, and the words seem to leave me.

_**  
Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way**_

Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way

It seems I've grown attached  
Though we're not the perfect match

Should I stay  
Should I go  
Could I ever really stand to let you go  
Can you now find the right words to say  
That maybe I'm getting in your way

Do I get in your way House?

Do I hold you back?

Because if I do, you can tell me to go away, I'm sure I'll try and do as you ask.

I always do.


End file.
